


Ride the Bull(ock)

by Adara_Rose



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Foreplay, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Gay Sex, M/M, Not My Fault, Sex, What Was I Thinking, gordlock is awesome, jim wants to ride the bull
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 15:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adara_Rose/pseuds/Adara_Rose
Summary: Jim wants to ride the Bull. Harvey obliges.





	Ride the Bull(ock)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tunglo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunglo/gifts).



> Dialogue ruthlessly stolen from Dragon Age: Inquisition.  
> This is why I can’t have nice things.

The evening was late, and Jim was doing what he always did when his brain was too pumped up to sleep. He cleaned. Like a whirling dervish through the apartment, nevermind the fact that it was close to 1am and he had work in the morning.

 

It was one of those things that none of his girlfriends had ever understood, and had been frustrated over. But really, he couldn't blame them their consternation at him scrubbing the bathroom floor with a kitchen sponge when he didn’t understand it himself. But his brain was spinning without any interest in stopping and his body was too exhausted to sleep, so there he was. Knees protesting, back aching, brain screaming about fifteen things at the same time. Scrubbing.

 

The doorbell caught him completely by surprise. At first he ignored it, thinking it was someone who had got the apartment number wrong, but it kept ringing. Eventually, he threw the sponge down with a curse and stormed off to open it, ready to yell at whoever it was at his door at 01:16 on a Thursday.

 

He yanked the door open with a snarl, ready to yell, but stopped short. Harvey. Harvey Bullock was at his door in the middle of the night, in his scruffy coat and that damn hat that had Jim’s fingers itching to take it off and run his fingers through the older man’s hair. He’d had that urge on and off for years, but lately it was nearly constant.

“Wha-” he started but Harvey ignored him, instead pushing past and hanging his coat up as if he belonged. Maybe he did.

 

“I’ve been thinking” he said as he turned to look at Jim, still wearing the hat. He had a wrinkled suit, and the top two buttons of his shirt were undone. It was enough for Jim’s chaotic brain to take a swift dive into inappropriate thoughts he was too exhausted to push away. 

 

“Okay…” Jim wanted to nip at the hint of bare skin, press his nose into the nape of his partner’s neck and breathe him in until he was so full of Harvey’s scent everything else disappeared. Maybe that’d shut his brain up.

 

“See, lately something’s been coming very clear to me.” wow, for being such a big man Harvey sure moved fast. Jim hadn’t noticed, but suddenly the other man was a lot closer.

 

“What?” He replied, trying to make his brain calm down for long enough to process what was going on. Meanwhile, Harvey removed his hat and just as calmly kicked of his boots. Jim wondered if he was drunk.

 

“Look, I’ve caught the hints. I know what you’re saying. You want to ride the Bull.” 

 

It took a moment for the words to make it through the buzzing in Jim’s skull, but when it  finally did, everything went very quiet. Harvey knew.  _ Shit. _

 

“I-” Jim whimpered, desperate for an out. One that wouldn’t damage their friendship. One that wouldn’t make Harvey walk out the door and his life. 

 

Harvey turned to look at him again, piercing blue eyes holding Jim frozen in their sight, legs turning to water. Oh god, this was happening.

 

“Can’t say I blame you.” Harvey went on as he approached. He moved like a wild animal intent on his prey, and Jim found himself unable to do anything but wait. His breath grew short, his hands clammy. He thought he’d been hiding it so well…

 

“But, Jim, I don’t think you know what you’re asking for.” 

 

Jim opened his mouth to speak, but all he managed was a helpless little noise as heat rushed through his body, pooling low in his belly. His pants were suddenly way too tight.

 

Harvey moved closer, he was in Jim’s personal spae now, and the smell of his cologne made all the thoughts that had been speeding through Jim’s mind as one start whispering about the same thing. He wanted more, wanted it all, wanted Harvey to throw him down on the floor he’d polished the night before when he couldn’t sleep and fuck him until he passed out from it. He wanted to… god, how had he put it? Ride the bull. God, yes, he wanted to ride the Bull. Had wanted to for years.

 

He stumbled back as Harvey approached, wanting and afraid at the same time. He collided with the wall, the impact knocking all air from his lungs.

  
“Not sure you’re ready for it” Harvey looked thoughtful, his eyes raking over Jim’s body as if undressing him mentally. 

 

“Oh” Jim groaned, dick throbbing in his pants. “I’m ready for it.”

 

“See, you say that, but you really don’t know what that means.” Harvey’s tone was amused, but his eyes wide and dark with hunger. 

 

“Why don’t you show me” Jim breathed, eyes sliding half closed as he breathed in the scent of his partner. God, he smelled so good. He wanted to bathe in his his scent, wear it like a suit. 

 

Harvey’s hands slipped down his arms, gripping his wrists. Jim gasped at the contact, then whimpered as Harvey suddenly pulled his arms up, pinning his vrists against the wall over his head.

 

“Last chance” the older man growled, a meaty thigh pressing between Jim’s legs. Hardness pressing against hardness. 

 

“A little slower.” Jim groaned as he ground down against him, “And a lot harder.”


End file.
